


Neon Justice

by Purpleaesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Defenders of Tomorrow AU, Future Au I guess???, Idk dude this is my first fic, M/M, Siri how do I tag?, kinda OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleaesthetic/pseuds/Purpleaesthetic
Summary: Akira has been employed by Zarkon, a major mob boss, for the past few years, but that all changes when he meets Leandro, the leader of "Voltron", a group formed to take down Zarkon and the corrupt government.





	Neon Justice

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this as a creative writing project, in which, in case anyone in the class was in the VLD fandom, I used two girls and random names. Because I did that, the characters are kinda OC, and I may not have fixed the pronouns for some, so I apologize for that. This is also my first fic so I would fully accept and encourage any feedback. So enjoy 
> 
> Side note: A lightcycle is like those things from Tron, Bayards are like apple watches, Slabs are like USB's, and things like "LIGHT" and "Illumination" are companies that sell products made of light

I pushed open the double doors, the cold metal stinging my fingertips, my second gloved hand and sheathing my sword on my back. Zarkon sits, broad shoulders, and “Illumination” chains. He stares from the end of the room, in a chair made for kings, shocked. I easily make my way to where he sits. “You need new drones.” I toss him the small metal square I had just stolen, filled with information I wasn’t allowed to see. I close the door, shielding Zarkon from the wreckage of metal and wires, still sparking with electricity.

Zarkon catches it with ease, leaving his throne and picking up his glass of wine, a treat I could never afford to have.“Maybe if you hadn’t stolen any data, Akira, they would have let you through.”   

I growl at him, “How many times do I have to tell you? Check my Slab, it’s all there. Check my Bayard” I slip the metal Bayard off my wrist and slam it onto the metal arm of his chair, a bang echoing around the dining room. Though Zarkon towers over me standing at his full height, I stare him down nonetheless. “I didn’t steal anything!” Zarkon plugs the Slab into his own Bayard and I’m met with a black screen, as most are to anyone but their owner, projected the air. As he sits back down and I step away, he picks up my Bayard and opens it, revealing all my personal information, along with everything I had ever downloaded, and every mission he’d sent me, but none of the information he sent me to get.

Zarkon flips off the Bayard and hands it back to me, “You have another mission tonight, but don’t bring it to me until tomorrow afternoon, I have a meeting with the president.” He smirks. I can’t help but scowl at the man, knowing that what I stole has something to do with his meeting. _Blackmail, I’m helping a criminal blackmail the president_. Zarkon double taps his Bayard and the black hologram appears again, and with the flick of a wrist, the screen comes into view on my Bayard, along with a notification for a transaction into my bank account. I skim the info, just the target, and the address. Nothing else, I don’t want to know who I’m stealing from, because every time I know, I feel the same sinking feeling of guilt and regret.

I turn on my heel and two-finger salute, “Have fun,” I mumble as I pull out the keys to my bike. I leave the warehouse to see Lightcycle already lit up and ready, red light reflecting onto the steel roads. The echo of my heavy boots against the hollow streets finds its way through the empty alley, small neon signs casting just enough light for me to see where I’m going, the lack of natural light getting lost in the pitch black sky. I straddle the bike, and I’m off. Weaving through Hovercars has become second nature, the speed whipping my white hair, neon sifting the colors of my shadow. Cars thin as I slip out of the traffic of the main square of the city and into the Slums, dodging people instead of cars. Stores transition from inside shops to outdoor vendors, with neon signs held up by steel poles. I catch sight of a sign, one of the few with shops on the inside, of a coffee mug with neon red liquid overfilling over the side. I park in the alleyway beside “Cafe Lion” and walk to the street way, and people bombard me as I make my way to a specific vendor. I shove past.

“Wanted posters! Man wanted by the Galra! The leader of the Voltron!” I feel myself stop and look at the man yelling. I recognize him, he works for Zarkon. He hangs around here trying to get people in desperate need of money to do his dirty work. Disgusting. His neon purple hair was spiked and glowing pink and navy makeup paint stains his face, but otherwise, his body is completely covered by the typical Galran armor. I whip around and held out a hand, “I want one.” The cool metal is slid into my fingerless gloved hand, a small metal circle that, when tapped, projects a pink ‘wanted’ hologram of a man, with dark features, a low reward and an address three block away. I slip it into my utility belt. I continue moving as though nothing had happened. I reach the stand with many baked goods and other foods, it looks no different than any other food stand but I know better.

“Hey, Shiro!” I yell at the vendor and smile as the white and black haired thirty-year-old turns around. “Sup Akira? The usual?”

I nod as I tap my wrist to the PayPad, “Yea, but no second meal. Hows Adam?”

“You know you don’t need to pay, and he’s good, at work.” His face floods with fondness as he speaks of his husband, hands working mindlessly as he packages two foods, one bigger than the other, and hands them to me. “I know, but I should, so I will. Any messages you want me to pass on?” I take the aluminum bag and smile at the black package with an orange heart on it.

“Just the normal. So you have another mission tonight?”

I sigh, “Yea, take care of Krolia for me?” I turn away and start walking towards “Cade de Cobalt”

“Always” Shiro yells back, and I just barely hear it oven the soft hum of lights and of the buzz of voices. A ding alerts the cafe that someone has entered, overhead lights bathing me the dull copper of the decor in white and red. I catch sight of two waiters, both wearing silver heavily layered cloth as if someone had covered them in infinity scarfs, but on their entire body, with light peeking from under each layer. One was a man with darker skin, glasses and dark orange hair, Adam. The other was a woman, with purple and pink hair and quite a few wrinkles, Krolia, my Mother.

“Hey, guys!” I reach into the bag and chuck Adam the blue package, which he doesn’t even pause wiping down counters to catch. “Shiro says ‘Hi baby, I hope you're having a good day, I love you and wish you luck’” Though I say a version of this at least three or more times a week, Adam still blushes and swoons like a teenage girl.

“Hello to you too Akira, pleasure as always. Now come help” On any other day I would have grabbed an apron and a cloth and gotten to work. But not tonight. I launch myself over a booth and kiss her cheek, sipping her dinner onto the tray she carries, along with peanut soup, one of the cheapest foods to buy, and perch myself on a bar stool at the counter Adam cleans. Before I can even say anything, Krolia catches on to my plans tonight. Sometimes I just hate how easily she reads me.

“Akira…” Her voice drips with disappointment, it runs through my veins as if it were poison. She gives a frequent customer, Henry, his soup and makes her way to where I sit.

“I know Krolia, but be promised its the last one this week,” I lie, but I don’t know what else to say. She hates that I do this, but its money we need to survive, and we both know that despite her hard work, this job couldn’t support us both.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Krolia smooths out my hair and lets her hands fall to my cheeks.

Looking me in the eyes, her face leaking with concern and love, I feel myself soften. “I always am. Remember LH74”

“LH74, got it. Good Luck” She kisses my forehead, lingering for a second.

“I’ll see you tonight. Bye Adam, keep her company, alright?”

“Will do!” he yells while taking a customer's order and I smile. _This is why you do it, to keep them safe_. Krolia grabs me one last time, hugging me tightly, and lets me make my way to the apartments above the cafe. I swipe my Bayard when I get to 1007, the highest apartment floor, and enter me and Krolia’s apartment.

“Hey, Cosmo,” I mumble as I pet the large black and neon blue dog. Cosmo’s bark rings throughout the apartment, quickly picking up a ball, almost like she didn’t move, she transported. “Sorry, not today Cosmo.” I quickly walk to my room and strip myself of my sweaty clothes. I slip on a pair of black pants with tons of rips in them, and a plain grey t-shirt. I fix my hair into a small bun and use two “Firelight” throwing pins in my hair to hold it. I take the Light cuts off my eyebrows and use “LIGHT” and “Blaze” new facepaint product and do two lines down my face and neck. I fasten back on my utility belt, “Illumination” dog-tag, and gloves. I inspect the red and white jacket for any holes, am and pleased to find none and that the fluff on the hood was still intact. My black worker boots are slipped back on, along with my riding goggles. I sit on my bed as I pull out my Ninja sword and inspect it. The red light sword was in good shape, glowing. I grab my “Firelight” repairer and watch as more light forms at the edge of the sword. The repairer making the blade a half an inch longer and now sharp. I slip the holster onto my back and sheath my sword. _Now or never_.

I slip my way out of my window onto the small ledge. I jump the small space between the ledge and a drain pipe. I climb my way down as I remember learning how to do it from the kid who lived downstairs, Thace. I land in the alleyway where I originally parked my bike in. Hopping back on my bike I let the purr and speed claim me, melting all my doubts, causing my anxiety and fear wash away. The directions that are projected to my left lead me to a mansion deep into what people in the slums call Olympus. The small block is filled with the richest of the rich and is on top of the tallest hill in New York.

Breaking into Olympus is not an easy feat, but not impossible. The gated community is crawling with guards, both drones and real humans. I end up having to patrol the place, circling the place at least three times until I found a weak link in their security, the reason people stopped employing humans. A law that says if employing humans, you need a place for them to eat and take breaks and these rich people were dumb enough to put it, unguarded, in the back edge of the Olympus, right against the gate. Climbing the Light Bars is easy with the light resistant gloves I wear, though the tips of my fingers get a little roughed up, I could have done the fifteen-foot climb in my sleep.

The next hard part was just getting to the mansion and away from guards. Due to the fact that the mansion was the biggest one and the most heavily guarded, it was a struggle at first. After landing on the roof of the union building, I work my way the mansion in the middle of the block. At first, I just snuck around, being as silent as possible, and using my sword to either silently kill the drones or use the hilt to knock out guards. It took more time, but it worked, till about halfway through when suddenly, I hear a commotion at the front gate, revving of an engine, shouting and the sound of blasters firing. Suddenly, every single guard is called away. _Well, that's good_. I pick up speed and make a beeline for the mansion, I see no one on my way. 

I pick the lock on the back door to find it lead into servant quarters. I see no one, everyone still at the front gate. _Something isn't right._ I run around, opening door after door, looking for something. I suddenly enter a room and know this is what I’m looking for. The room is completely empty except a safe. I walk in slowly, assessing for booby traps, I only find two and disabling them is simple. Now the safe takes a few seconds, I’m a bit rusty, but I get it open, inside is one Slab, but it can hold fifty gigabytes of data. I quickly grab it, and dash out of the room, until I’m being shot at by a drone. I quickly pull one of my knives and throw it, hitting it square between its glowing yellow eyes. I grab the knife as I run out of the room and into the hall, only to come face to face with someone, someone whos not a guard or a drone, but still has a gun trained on me.

The first thing I notice is his hair. Completely undyed, pure brown hair, his natural color. I haven’t seen anyone with their natural hair color in what feels like years. His waves freeflow but I can still see that he has an undercut. Next, I see the two blue “LIGHT” crescents underneath his eyes and blue “Illumination” earrings on his cartilage. I can clearly see the freckles against his caramel colored skin, chocolate eyes pierce mine. The boy has a blue turtleneck on with “Blaze” white light paint on the front of what looks like a ‘V’. Brown pants and blue sneakers, along with an army green trench coat that flows behind him. Empty holsters sit at his hips, with a brown messenger bag too. His two hands clutch two pistols and I notice a sniper on his back.

“Drop the knife,” His voice rings through the hallway as he slowly making his way towards me, I slowly slip the knife back in its holster, then bring my arms up in surrender. His voice has a ring to it, an accent I think is Spanish, which, I will admit, is very hot.

“Do I kno-”

“You know you’ve caused me a lot of trouble. Every time I attempt to get some information from him, you always beat me to it, and now this!” he cuts me off, continuing walking towards me.

“Who?” I question.

He scowls at me “Zarkon.” He stops then, a few feet away.

And that's when I realize, I slowly lower my hands to my bag, “Hey! What are you doing?”

I pull out the wanted poster and project it in front of us, the hologram forming a wall between us, “This is you, isn’t it?” I say through the pink pixels, though not as a question, as a statement.

He nods slowly, “Yea. I’m the leader of Voltron.”

I hold up the blinking Slab, “Why do you want this? What's on it?” _Wait, why is it blinking?_

“Do you really not know? It-” He stops as I pivot to face the other end of the long hallway. I slide it across the floor and watch, the sound of metal against stone accompanied with small red flashing. As it hits the wall, the small rigged Slab explodes, explosion far enough that it doesn't hurt us, but my ears do ring for a second. The blast was small and contained, decimating the iron wall. That would have killed me

“What?” I feel my mouth forming, _it makes no sense_.

“Why would Zarkon rig his master drive to explode?” Though he says it out loud, he’s no longer seems to be talking to me. Then suddenly, realization crosses his face, he drops his guns, but doesn’t yet put them in their holsters “You should come with me.”

“Why would I ever do that?” I find myself snapping at him. _I’m not going somewhere with the leader of the Voltron, no matter how intriguing he is_.

“Zarkon, he wants to get rid of you.” He says it simply as if it isn’t a death threat from my boss.

“What? There's no way!” Though I hate the man, I find myself defending him, why, I don’t know.

“This is Zarkon’s house. That was Zarkon’s master drive, all of his secrets, he has double the guards tonight. Usually, their guns are on stun, as most are, but one of my coalition members got hit and died instantly,” this morning rings in my head, drones attacking me for absolutely no reason, Zarkon accusing me of stealing, it all made sense, “You could be very good for the team, we could really use you. Our own little wild card, our secret weapon-” I found myself no longer listening, my brain spinning. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Like the walls were closing in. _He knows where I live. He knows about Krolia, Shiro, Adam,_ _oh fuck_. I felt anger boil up inside me, _how dare he_. “Listen, I know it’s not ideal-” Quickly I pull the two pins out of my hair, my white curls tumbling to my shoulders, and he tenses as they fly past him and into two drones behind him. 

“I’m in.” I found the words tumbling out of my mouth as easy as any others I’ve said before. But this, this feels different.

“What? I-I didn’t think it would be that easy,” He mumbles the last part, quick and in disbelief.

“Neither did I,” I mumble back, and I realize I’m being one hundred percent honest.

“Well, what am I supposed to do now? I can’t show up at the base with Zarkon’s former Mercenary and an exploded Slab. That was the only copy he had! And If this was all some ploy to kill you, I doubt he actually kept it here.” He pulls at his hair, his waves bouncing, falling in his eyes. I’m momentarily mesmerized by the brown strands, thick and shiny. From years of dying my hair, it’s become thin, but I try my hardest to keep it presentable. _No, you useless gay, get to work and stop fawning over him._ My brain kicks into overdrive, calculating everything I need. What can I do to get out of here alive?

“I’ve got an idea, come with me,” I grab his hand and start pulling him in the direction of the two drones. Momentarily letting go of his hand, grab my two pins, then reach for his hand again. I intertwined our fingers like its nothing. “I’m Akira, by the way.”

Running through the corridors I look for a specific door, “I’m Leandro. So, how are we going to get his data?” I hear from the left of me.

“We’re not. We’re trying to get out of here alive. Here,” Without pausing, I slip the dog-tag over my head, holding it out for him, “keep this safe for me.”

Leandro’s hand grasps it, light momentarily being shadowed, “What?”

“Just, do it.” He, for some reason, slips the dog-tag into his messenger bag. As we continue to run, my search becomes more and more fruitless. _No, no, no. Bedroom, dining, bedroom, gym, meeting room, con- AHA!_

“Bingo,” I pull him into a room I saw before, that from the outside, looks no different from the rest. But the second you enter, you’re met with wires, computer screens and the biggest control panel you’ve ever seen. “I need you to stand guard.” Leandro stays at the door, pistols at the ready. I stand for a second, I’ve never worked with such high tech equipment before.

“Here, switch with me. What do you need me to do?” Leandro pulls me and stations me at the door.

“I uh, need you to cut the power,” Before I even finish, he's typing. I watch him as his hands fly across keys, a screen pops up to show me that he's hacking into the security system. _Wow._ I hear a blaster charging from across the hall and put my hand up. A Light blast hits my gloves and pain shoots up my arm. _Ow, Oh FUCK!_  I think because even though my hands fine, I can’t block many more shots. Then suddenly, Leandro grabs my wrist.

He pulls me closer, multicolored blasts missile past the door, causing flickers of light to illuminate us. He attaches a Bayard to my wrist and taps it causing a “Firelight” shield to appear. And then, he might as well have shot me, because he just grinned and winked at me and said: “Go get ‘em, tiger.” _I mean, shit man_.

I charge out the door, shield out, already taking fire. Dumb drones lead the charge as I unsheath my sword. The second they get close enough I attack, and all other thoughts are left behind. _Deflect, stab, slice, dodge, fade, parry, slice, guard, stab, lunge, hilt_. I felt it, the heavy weight of the shots was getting to me. I see it out of the corner of my eye, a human made it past the lines and was about to shoot me. I’m too slow. I brace for impact. It never comes.

The power drops, immersing me in blackness. Suddenly a blue light fires from down the hall, knocking the human down. I smirk as I pull my goggles onto my eyes and switching them to Neon Mode. The fight is easier, everyone's disoriented by the darkness but I just keep fighting. I feel a sense of pride wash over me as I break through the lines, blue blasts lighting up my peripheral vision. Then they're gone. Drones lay on the ground, dismembered, and people lay either knocked out or stunned.

Someone grabs my wrist, and I get ready to fight, but I only see Leandro now. With one blaster back in its holster, the other still at the ready he pulls me towards the main entrance.

“Nice work Samurai, but I have no idea how you fight with all that mullet in your face.”

“It’s not a mullet,” I mumble as I dig my heels into the ground, stopping him, “Wait, We’re going on my bike.”

Leandro gives me a look, “Why?”

“It’s stealthier, and they’ll think that we left if the car left.” I tap open a messenger on my Bayard and text out “LH74” to Krolia, Shiro, and Adam. I unbuckle the Bayard and smash it onto the ground, stepping on it heavily with my boots.

“You have a lot to explain.” Is all I get from Leandro as he texts out, what I assume is, an abort mission to her car. I can’t help but chuckle as I push him towards the way I entered. We only encounter one guard who Leandro stuns with a shot and we head out to the service house, and, to much of my surprise, Leandro climbs the fence as easily as I did.

“Later!” I yell as I hear footsteps and Light ATV’s approaching. I straddle the bike and start it and Leandro sits, one arm around me and the other out shooting. _Holy shit, he’s amazing._ I speed off and work my way around traffic and guards. The two of us easily outrun them and then lose the one we didn’t by taking a shortcut through the slums. Fuckinh guards.

“We’re making a stop first!” I yell back to Leandro as he turns around and hugs both arms around me.

“What the heck dude!?” He yells into my ear. I feel something turns in my stomach, so I just laugh and speed up.

"Just trust me!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a long time of riding, we pull up to a small abandoned roadside shop in the middle of the field, though I think part of it used to be a dirk road. The place is in the middle of nowhere, Krolia brought me here once when I asked what stars were. Riding out in her vintage pickup, with pillows and blankets stuffed into the bed, we stared at the inky black. In the distance, you can just see pinpricks of lights, only if you squint. But also in the distance, you can hear cars and bikes and yelling. Echoing metal roads and the hustle and bustle of the city. There are no lights here, only the heavily dimmed and tattered neon sign that reads “74” and over the trees, and yes, real trees, you can still see the neon of the city, a heavy reminder. We only shared it with Adam and Shiro.

Before I used to have to beg for one of them to take me out here, but now, I just come here alone. When everything in the city gets a little too much, when the lights get too bright, and I get too many missions, and the lights and people get too loud, I come here. I climb up onto the roof, sometimes with Krolia sometimes not, and I lay there, with some of Shiro and Adam's food. And I just stare at the sky. I know it’s a matter of time before builders get her, and they demolish it for another Olympus or more overpriced apartments for the slums. But this place was something else, a home away from home. Something for just the four of us. Five of us now, I guess, with Leandro is added to the list.

“Okay, listen, I’m the leader of a group about to take down the government, you could at least give me answers,” I smile as I get off but still leaning against the Lightcycle. Leandro gets up and stands in front of me, pouting with his arms crossed. Like a little kid about to throw a tantrum.

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Why are we here? Why did you smash your Bayard?” He sits cross-legged in the grass, hands picking at the blades.

“That's more than one question,” I mumble, and he looks up at me, glaring. “Okay, I sent a message to my family. LH74, Leave head to base 74. A distress code if anything goes wrong. This is a little place the four of us always went to. If you look up, you can kinda see that stars,” as I point up, his eyes follow, and when his eyes met the sky, I can’t help but smile a little. “No one really knows about it. It’s insignificant to everyone else. There where never coordinates in my Bayard, so I doubt Zarkon knows about it. It's ours, you know?” He nods, his eyes never leaving the sky.

“As for the Bayard, Zarkon has seen it before, I suspect he put a tracker on it.”

“Well, then don’t you need another one?”

“Nope,” He looks at me funny, “Those things are overrated. All they do is keep your ID, something I don’t need anymore, keep your money, which I have a card for mine, and keep government tabs on you, which we’re trying to take down, apparently. I’d recommend you get rid of your too.” Leandro gLeandros up at me, then down at his wrist. He unclasps the Bayard and sets it on the ground. He holds his hands up and I help pull him to his feet. For a spilt-second, we stand there, close. Then he jumps down on his Bayard and grinds with his sneaker. Left in the grass is little bits of metal and wire.

“That's good to know.” There's a second of silence, and then Leandro groans, her head falling onto my shoulder.

“W-whats up?” I stumble through. My face feels hot, _I wonder if he can feel how hot I am, oh god, please don’t tell me he can feel how hot I am._

“What am I going to do? There are people counting on me Akira.”

I pull him off me and hold him by the shoulders, look him in the eyes and say, “You still have my dog-tag?”

He seems to deflate, his head falling down, and mumbles a quick “Uh, yea.” The silver light floods from his bag as he pulls. He hands it to me gingerly.

“Thanks for keeping it safe,” I tap the back of the dog-tag three times and hold my finger on the metal, letting it take my fingerprint. A small screen pops up, and I click a button on the left side of the screen, letting the page be viewed by anyone. I pass him the dog-tag, “Is this enough?” Leandro’s head shoots up and clasps the dog-tag, scrolling through the years of data I’d downloaded.

“Wh-? How? Why?” He continues to scroll through near ten years of data.

“Well, when I first started working for him, I knew he offered protection and money, something I was in desperate need of, but I didn’t trust him. So anything I stole for him, any transaction or message, every interaction, I automatically recorded on here. I knew this data could be sold to anyone and they’d offer me the same amount of money or protection. So kept it all ready to sell it to the highest bidder. ” I couldn't help but smirk at the dumbfounded look on his face.

“Wow,” He sounded breathless, “I could-I could-” Quickly, as fast as the words flow from his mouth, his lips are on mine. I quick kiss, but fuck, it messes me up. I feel on fire, his hands that rest on the side of my face, they burn me. Right as I can push back, before I can touch him, before I can kiss him back, he leaves me. I feel both too cold from his lack of contact and like I’m on fire.

“W-why did you keep the fail-safe?” Eyes averted, a small blush creeps up his neck, and I feel myself mirroring him. _Wow, it’s really hot out here._

“I, W-what you didn't think I wanted to leave him? He knew where I lived, he could hurt my family. If he ever showed the slightest bit of betrayal, I’d sell this off for enough money to move to Olympus and enough protection to keep him at bay.”

“I can’t offer you protection or money. In fact, we’re broke off our minds, and we’d only be putting you in more danger.” He seems to slump again, handing me back my dog-tag. I put my hand on his arm and he stops and looks up at me.

“I know. You don’t need to pay me.”

“Wh-why join us then?”

I’ll admit, that took me a second. “Well, part anger, that he had tried to kill me, even after all I’d done for him. I had always, deep down, knew that what he was doing was wrong, what I was doing was wrong. My Mother, Krolia always disliked what I did, how I worked for him. But he gave us protection, and money, enough so that I could stop stealing. Well, at least I stole from the rich now and not the poor. It was easier to survive that way. I grew up in the slums, and there its kill or be killed, so you learned to survive at all costs. But, I guess seeing some stand-up for justice, put them self in danger for the greater good, that maybe it was time to serve a little justice,  over fuck Zarkon in the most colossal way.” In the soft purple neon of the “74”, I could tell Leandro was blushing more, his entire face lighting up. Most people now of days hide in light but Leandro was open, readable. It felt weird, being this open. The only other person I’d said these things two where my family. I’d just meet Leandro, and it just felt so easy to talk to him. To tell him things.

“Thank you” He has the sweetest smile and I couldn’t help but grin back.

“It's, uh, it's worth living on the edge, not just surviving, but actually living for once.” His blush intensifies, he looks like a tomato, as he nods and I feel my face heat up again. _What are you doing to me, Leandro?_

I cough, “Yea, right. I have a question, you, uh, you said you were taking down the government, I thought you were just fighting Zarkon?” I fiddle with one of the knives in my belt, no longer being able to meet his eyes.

“Well, Zarkons corrupted the people in power with blackmail and bribery, he has them all wrapped around his finger. Taking down his corporation simply won’t be enough, we have to wreak havoc on them too. A fresh start for the nation.”

I see Krolia's beat up old truck pull in, bags sitting in the back, snuggled right next to Cosmo, whos wagging tag is banging against the side of the truck. I see an outline of the three through the windshield and smile.

“Yea,” I hold my arm out and he goes in for a handshake, but a grab onto his forearm, and he squeezes mine right back, “Let's go raise some hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I could continue this if anyone would like with little independent stories of them, like how Leandro got involved with Voltron, how Akira got involved with Zarkon, and missions they go on, and so on. If I don't continue, I'll just leave the fact that Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Romelle, and other non-main characters are already in Voltron, and Akira, Shiro, Adam, Krolia, and Cosmo all join after the story. 
> 
> Hope You liked it!


End file.
